A Little Bit of Rain
by tHe InSaNe OnE1
Summary: Song fic "A Little Bit of Rain" from Les Miserables. If you dont know the song then make sure you read the warning. Implies Chris and April relationship but i stick Chris with that idiot he fell for with the end....thats why this song fic is realistic.


A Little Bit of Rain  
  
By Amythest Stone  
  
AN- This came to my mind when I was listening to the song so I decided to write my first song fic. ^_^ Hope you like it. The song itself is "A Little Bit of Rain" from Les Miserables.  
  
WARNING!- If you do not know the song mentioned above, then I must warn you this has character death but I just assume most of you would know. lol. I suppose it's a bad assumption.  
  
A bit of romance implications between Chris and April but as much as it peeves me, I usually put Chris with that idiot he fell for in the end of the books.  
  
~*~  
  
Christopher crouched behind the barrier. It was the only thing currently keeping him from being killed by poison, keeping him from being torn to shreds by the hetwan or killed by a misaimed arrow. There were a few people that had joined Ka Anor but he had no idea what they had to gain from it. There wasn't anything.  
  
The soldiers around him ducked behind the barricade as well while one last rain of arrows came flying by. Then silence was met. The other side was taking a break for the moment but the fighting would start back up again. Only time would tell when.  
  
There was shuffling from the other side of the barrier. Christopher's eyes narrowed. Waving for his men to stay, he climbed slowly to the top of the barricade. He was rather unprepared for what he saw. He had been expecting an enemy not an ally.  
  
Sliding down the side of the barricade, he came to the side of his friend. His friend since the beginning of his adventures in the war rampaged world.  
  
April smiled weakly at him, clutching her stomach. A large gaping sword wound was there, blood seeping from it. Christopher gnawed on his lip. This was bad. She wasn't going to make it...  
  
April saw the distress on his countenance and lifted a bloody hand to touch his face. Dark clouds that had been looming ominously over head opened up. Christopher quickly covered her injured body, trying to keep the freezing rain  
  
  
  
(Epinine- Don't you fret,  
  
Monsieur Marius,  
  
I don't feel any pain.  
  
A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now!  
  
You're here!  
  
That's all I need to know.  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
And rain will make the flowers grow!)  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about the wound or the rain," April said softly, as Christopher tried to stop the bleeding. "Just hold me. Please."  
  
"But you'll die if we don't do something!" Chris exclaimed. That knowledge already shown in her eyes.  
  
  
  
(Marius- But you will live Epinine!  
  
Dear God above!  
  
If I could close your wounds  
  
With words of love!)  
  
  
  
(Epinine- Just hold me now  
  
And let it be  
  
Shelter me  
  
Comfort me.)  
  
  
  
Christopher held her close to him, hoping that the rain was covering his tears. He had to be strong for her. She couldn't see him weak when it was her dying. But she was smiling at him.  
  
"This rain will make the flowers that I planted grow," she whispered softly. "Take care of them okay?"  
  
"Oh, God, April. You really still love after everything that's happened?" Christopher squeezed her gently. "Don't worry I will."  
  
"This rain is washing away the past, Chris," she mumbled, relaxing in his arms. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't leave."  
  
  
  
(Marius- You would live  
  
A hundred years  
  
If I could show you how!  
  
I won't desert you now!)  
  
  
  
(Epinine- Rain can't hurt me!  
  
This rain will wash away what's past  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will keep me close  
  
I'll sleep in your embrace at last!  
  
The rain that brings you here is heaven blessed.)  
  
  
  
The clouds began to lighten and April's breathing grew lighter. Her eyes looked up at the heavens.  
  
"The rain is stopping," she said softly.  
  
  
  
(The skies begin to clear when I'm at rest.  
  
Breath away from where you are  
  
I've come home  
  
From so far.)  
  
  
  
"Shhhhh.." Christopher hushed her. "I'm here."  
  
"That's all I need to know." She smiled, eyes closing. Her chest rose one more time. Then she was gone.  
  
  
  
(Don't you fret,  
  
Monsieur Marius,  
  
I don't feel any pain.  
  
A little fall of rain  
  
Can hardly hurt me now!)  
  
(Marius- I'm here.)  
  
(Epinine- That's all I need to know!  
  
And you will keep me safe  
  
And you will hold me close  
  
And the rain will make the flowers...)  
  
(Marius- grow..)  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Wahhhhhh. That song consistently makes me cry. It's so beautiful! ^_^ I love it even if it makes me miserable! Well, review! ^_^ I expect reviews 


End file.
